<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His name by Sharky9boy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560629">His name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky9boy/pseuds/Sharky9boy'>Sharky9boy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reservoir Dogs (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky9boy/pseuds/Sharky9boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was sitting on the floor of the shittiest bathroom ever, cigarette in his mouth and tears streaming down his face, he had no idea how he hold it together for so long after Mr white told him that brown was dead...</p><p>(24/01/21) <br/>slightly changed some dialogues and Mr brown name</p><p>(18/02/21)<br/>More slight changes in the dialogues</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Brown/Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>changed brown and pink name to the one tortellino apparently gave them<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain outside was the only thing that made a sound that night, Mark shifted uncomfortably in the bed and sighed.</p><p>He never thought he would feel bad about having a fight with someone and here he was, feeling guilty for speaking with brown like that. </p><p>The younger man didn't deserve it, of course he didn't.</p><p>He was just a very irritable bastard and often the slightest thing made him lose his temper. Like that afternoon when brown asked him to tell him his name.</p><p>He wanted to really, but after the heist. <br/>Joe was very clear about the rule of remaining anonymous, and he wasn't the type of guy to disobey orders, he was a real professional dammit. </p><p>But maybe he could have told it to Brown, they already hang out outside work (and this was against the rules too), and behind the others back they started to have the weirdest relationship ever, he trusted him. </p><p>But to be honest? Mark didn't mind it was nice to have someone in his life that wanted to stay for real with him, that wasn't one of his siblings that needed a favor or just a guy that he had sex with, for a while before they both got bored with it and just moved on. </p><p>Brown was different, he was the dumbest motherfucker he ever met but between his maniacally explaining the subtext of everything and his just being the biggest nerd he ever talked to, he was adorably sweet. </p><p>Mark sighed loudly the sound of the rain against the window was giving him a headache. He sat up in the darkness and looked at the empty side of his bed.</p><p>And it felt like someone just punched him in the face, fuck he was starting to get used to the presence of brown in his bed.</p><p>Slowly he stood up and remained still for a while, what the hell was he going to do now?</p><p> He was pretty sure that the younger man left and right now he couldn't even remember the address of brown house neither the side of the city where he lived. </p><p>Mark swore and walked into his kitchen still not wanting to turn on the lights, the light of the street coming from the windows was enough to see anyway.</p><p>He took an abandoned cup of coffee that he left on the table, and after sipping it hesitantly and getting to the conclusion that it was still good enough, he put it into the microwave to heat it up.</p><p>He stared at the cup spinning into the microwave and sighed he fucked up again, how was it possible that he always fucked up? Pink didn't deserve the younger man, why the fuck did he reacted like that anyway? Brown was right they had sex breaking that last rule was nothing in confront. </p><p>He heard someone grunting behind him, and even if his stupid cat did make strange sounds from time to time that couldn't be her, that was a man at 100%. </p><p>Raw fear woke up into him, he lived in a shitty street and a lot of people were robbed in the middle of the night. It happened last week to his neighbors too, if he remembered things correctly.</p><p>So that could be just one thing, a robber that decided to fuck with the wrong guy</p><p> Without thinking about it, he grasped one of the gun's that he had in his apartment, and turned on the lights before he pointed the gun at the introducer.</p><p>At the moment he realized that it was just Brown he almost dropped the gun on the floor.</p><p>“What the-...have you any idea of how much you scared me?!” Mark said as he put the gun back from where he took it.</p><p>Brown looked at him before he sighed in relief loudly, “damn man... I thought you were going to shoot me”.</p><p>Pink huffed “I would never do something like that idiot but you scared the shit out of me! I thought you were a robber...”</p><p>the younger man laughed slightly “ah sorry man I... I didn't want to scare you, I was just sleeping on the couch and you woke me up with that microwave...it makes a horrendous sound really you should buy a new one... I have heard that at ultimate electronics they are selling wonderful one's...”</p><p>Mark rolled his eyes, “I know it does I live here moron...anyway what are you doing here? I thought you went back to your place before” </p><p>brown shrugged as he stood up slowly, “it's pouring down outside and I don't have an umbrella or money to take the bus...man did you have to live on the other side of the city?”</p><p>The older man rubbed his face in exasperation “again wanker I can't afford anything else that this place...still it's fine that you stayed but you could have told me...you know so I wasn't going to point a gun at you” </p><p>brown just nodded before a heavy silence fell on them.</p><p>“Listen I'm sorry for how I reacted before...you were right” Mark mumbled as he slowly approached the other.</p><p>“So I am not a dumbass that got his brain fucked out by weed?'' Brown asked as Pink stopped in front of him. </p><p>“Of course you are but still...you are better than the others...listen do you still want to know my name?”</p><p> “Of course I do!…but listen man it's not like you have to... I get it if you don't want to break that rule too-” </p><p>he was interrupted by the older man “Mark...I'm Mark'' </p><p>brown stopped talking and just smiled slightly “i...I'm Dennis” </p><p>Mark couldn't hold himself back from chuckling “Dennis? Yeah, sounds dumb enough for you” </p><p>he said eliciting an offended gasp from the younger men.</p><p> </p><p>Mark was sitting on the floor of the shittiest bathroom ever, cigarette in his mouth and angry tears streaming down his face, he had no idea how he held it together for so long after Mr white told him that Brown was dead. </p><p>Dennis was dead, they shot him, he was alone again.</p><p>He stared at the wall in front of him while taking a long drag from the cigarette before he exhaled the smock and a broken sob. </p><p>He was about to lose it; this damn motherfuckers let his man die, without even thinking about it.</p><p> Mark trowed the cigarette on the ground angrily and passed two hands on his face, he needed to keep it together, and get the fuck out of there, found Dennis maybe he was alright, the two scumbags were just too busy to notice. </p><p>He stood up and walked to the sink, Mark stopped and stared at himself in the broken mirror, he never believed in god but if he existed he prayed that Dennis was alright. </p><p>He took a deep breath as he splashed water into his face, he needed to get back into his role as Mr pink then he needed to go find his idiot.</p><p>As he finished fixing his hair and prepared himself to get back into the role, he thought that at least he knew the name of the man  he loved, and smiled sadly.</p><p>A last look into the mirror, and he started to walk back down, at least he got that...didn't he?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>